


【EC】【ABO】蓝鹟习[军人E/娼妓C/二战波兰AU/NC-17]

by Francescamccree



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francescamccree/pseuds/Francescamccree
Summary: 设定：1939年8月31日，纳粹德国进军波兰，并在其首都华沙设立犹太人隔离区。凡是走出隔离区的犹太人一律被枪杀甚至运往奥斯维辛集中营。被围困的犹太人在极度残酷的环境下生存。文中ABO大概有对Omega的极度歧视，以及娼妓多为Oemga。但娼妓在接客时会隐藏自己的腺体防止被标记，在发情期会暴露腺体但会停止工作。短篇，两到三篇结束。





	1. Chapter 1

【上】惊鸿与火药

深情即是一桩悲剧，必得以死来句读。

\--------------《四月裂帛》

 

 

铅色的天空里充盈漂浮着硝石粉末，在一片昏黄而晦涩的光景下彰显末日的死寂。撕扯在铁丝网前的嶙峋双手拂过沾有断臂灰尘的余烬，在无神而绝望的双眼中倒影着恶魔车轮疾驰驶过而溅起的泥水。

他踩着碎石砖块间一眼略过斑驳血迹，在锈迹斑斑的警告牌前遥望着远处尽是废墟里躲藏的身影。自两年前他随军来到这里，他似乎再没睹见过一点亮丽的色彩，反倒是运送犹太人的徐徐铁轨上倒是遍地沉睡的野花，在嘶哑的呻吟声里吞咽血色的泪水。

前几天的一起行动让他为自己擦过眼眉处的伤痕而苦恼，这看起来他总是要成为那些人眼中地狱和恶魔的象征，因为那些所谓具有“反抗精神”的犹太人总会隔着高高而布满荆棘的铁丝网大声斥骂呼喊，或者捡起地上倒塌楼房建的碎石，而朝他们之间禁锢的牢笼墙壁砸过去。他毫不退缩，因为总有人为他挡下这些无力的攻击，然后在一片布满枪弹火药味里的鼻息里举起枪械。

他亲眼看到一个女人被拉出了隔离区，就跪在那片布满尖利石块的破损马路上。那些军人都以收集犹太人的头发做毛毯为攀比嗜好，所以他经常看到那些军人会抛开以往紧握枪械的龟裂手指在那上面轻抚，像是错觉的给她在战争硝烟里徒增一抹温情，随后便是随着女人的哭声而将她一去不返的拖去。在她背景余留的黄昏里荡漾的光线只将她凌乱的发丝将红肿双眼遮住，之后在一片痛彻葳蕤荒草里洒下脚印，大抵是不能再看着清晨的光芒了。

那画面像极了自己远离母亲而被带走的样子，他更是隐约记得当年他被征兵入伍时的天空也如现在一样黑烟熏天，充斥战争罪孽的烈火和烤灼。而那天为此驻足在军车前痛哭的母亲为自己的迷茫而无法言语，只能任由一旁的士兵搀起她在她耳边附语自己的儿子将要为国效力的话。

将要为国而成为恶魔的屁话，他曾想过。

 

 

“Erik Lenhsherr。”

SebastianShaw喝住了他，责怪他因为迷蒙的眼神而耽误了他的巡逻任务。Erik连忙朝他的上校先生敬礼致意，并跟随其后听由他的判词。相较于现在过于鲁莽而年轻的Erik，他的稳重和无情倒的确符合那张铁丝网下的面具，毕竟血腥的双手早已抚边无数无辜的尸体，更成为了热衷战争的战争贩子。

Shaw一眼相中了这个对于战争看似无关痛痒的孩子，他还不止一次说过他从Erik身上看到了自己的影子，淡漠与冷静。这是一个军人和胜利者的个性，更是在战火纷飞里难得不牵扯感念的武器。也许在过几年，他会成为这个老兵的接班人，或者说接过地狱的火把继续朝黑暗的隧洞前行。

他沉默，眼中的灰绿色冷火在炮火声中熄尽。

 

 

“那些Omega……在被押去火车站的路上自杀，害的火车停运了好长时间。”Shaw在漆黑的夜色里停下脚步，在一片水坑处借着零星月光点亮了香烟的火焰。短暂的闪烁光线照亮了Erik憔悴的脸庞，Shaw注意到他正为白天镇压反抗行动而整日疲惫不已，甚至连寻找一处安眠的处所都没得办法。

这些披着胜利者虚伪皮肉的恶魔总是要为自己罪行而噩梦缠绕终生的，但他并不为此后悔。毕竟他代表自己的国家，更代表着自己这一身鲜血浸染的军装和滚烫的枪械。

“您说那些娼妓？”Erik暂且接过他的枪械，在触及冰凉后又熟练地跨上Shaw接替下来的马匹。

“你好好看着它，这几天动乱太多，我不想让我心爱的马匹受点皮肉伤。”即使那是建立在那些由太人死尸横街的惨景之下，他也无法容忍这些漂亮的马儿在铁蹄踏过街道时损伤一丝鬃毛。这种行为在略显清醒的Erik心中深觉过分讽刺，不过他们是胜利者和践踏者，他们无法因为自己的怜悯而抽出过多的时间来应付仅存的良心。

于是Erik点了点头，在一阵马的嘶鸣声中踏进无尽的月色之中，并缓缓打开他两年来最为熟悉的铁丝网牢笼。

那里固然充斥着无人顾及的死尸和颓倒的断壁残垣，在白天的进攻中还在原本腐烂气息里增添了火药呛鼻的烟味。月夜浸染的废墟里听着下水道爆裂管道而流淌的污水滚淌，Erik竟有一丝恍惚觉得这难说是犹太人撕裂的血液融进了这片焚尸炉里。而且这里遍布的铁路像波兰无数条德军铺设的铁路一样都贯通一条宿命——奥斯维辛，它们每天都在黑烟和铁轨撞击的声响里清除残留的行尸走肉。

 

 

正当他为末日景象而寻求银光聊以寄慰时，他忽然在不远处嗅息到了Omega的清甜香气。

那阵气息时而浓烈时而淡漠，像是它的主人正在为竭力抑制而窘迫的挣扎。他应该为那位Omega的窘迫而逃离开这里，但这片死寂沉沉的废墟里，这片荡漾的气息又让他深感枕木旁沉睡的野花因为馥郁香气而逐渐苏醒。

于是他屈从了作为Alpha的本能，在一阵惶然失措中茫然闯进了屋子。

也许那天Erik该发誓或者惊叹，他大概永远忘不了眼前纵飞飘过的蓝鹟习。

 

 

听见身后动静的Omega连忙下意识回转过他犯有潮红的脸庞，在两人之间交会残留的两股气息让他在发情期的折磨中更显得无力挣脱。Erik注意到他抬起深藏在破损衣袍里的白皙手臂捂住脖颈，大概也意识到了他是军人们津津乐道的那一类宁死不屈的娼妓。

而再借着月光照应进来的光线里，那双蔚蓝而晶莹剔透的双眼像是纯净蓝天里侵吞的火红烈日，在融合斑驳蓝蒙蒙的色调里荡漾烈火的热情。这时的微笑便在娼妓原本美好而妩媚的神态里吟唱塞壬的灵魂丧曲。所以惊鸿振翅的刹那固然留下了让人留恋的色彩和眼神，而此时也能够在他冷淡的心中留下一片蓝鹟习挥洒而落的羽毛。

他的眼睛一定掺杂了碧海的水色，他的嘴唇也在他噙着笑意里染上浸血的樱桃。

“德国人。”他说了句波兰语，其中戏谑的笑意和眼神让听得糊涂的Erik顿时间明晰了这句生涩却动听的语言。

“我会说点法语，听得懂吗？”Erik大概会在以后嘲笑自己过于虔诚的为这个貌美的娼妓Omega贡献他平生不多的殷勤，而在这一刻他也能够放下彼此仇视的身份和怒火，在这片清冷的月光里仔细观摩这尊失落人间的神像。

看到他低沉下头斜靠在那架贵族府邸里所抛弃的橱柜旁，期间攀援在他污浊衣袍间的昏黄花瓣刻镂也仿佛为他而绽放盛景。他估计是偷了这间房子主人所丢下的抑制剂才刚刚服下，所以眼神中的媚态也没能够在这短暂的缓和期里有过分收敛。

或者说这是他的职业习惯，更或者说他已经虚弱到没法像那群卧轨自杀的Omega声嘶力竭的呼喊求救——虽然这片死地没人能为这样一位下贱的娼妓而离开自己肮脏的藏身所，等到热心救下他时，又会成为遍地废墟间只招蚊虫乌鸦照顾的腐尸。

他从那间低矮的橱柜上扶着刺满弹孔的灰白墙壁滑下，浸有汗渍的棕栗色短发此时服贴的待在他如蓝鹟习展翅欲飞的双肩上，在无声的两人呼吸间扬起月光轻抚的尘土，从而让光裸的脚踝更多沾染这个Alpha在这间房子里所侵占的信息素。

这个Omega并不惧怕他，但为Erik停驻许久的身影而踌躇如何离去。

“您是要放过我，还是要把我送上火车。”

“我可不想你会成为铁轨下的亡魂。”Erik扯出一点调笑，仿佛他才是这个沦陷国家的囚徒，身边的枪械都被这个娼妓所掠夺而去，任由他低闷而媚骨的吟唱里将他束缚成狼狈的囚犯。但眼中的坚毅和冷漠并没有为他内心一闪而过的愚蠢而做出反应，他毕竟是经受战火洗礼的刽子手。

“您要比他们更仁慈，长官。”

娼妓上前轻抚他肩章上浸染的尘土，在寂冷月光里感受着他愈发喷薄的信息素像是猛兽一样侵扰着正被抑制剂而缓缓隐去的腺体，但等他抬起氤氲水雾的双眼注视着，那双仍极为冷淡的灰绿色焰火也意料之中的因此燃起，像是渴望爱欲的恶魔将他原本伪装的残酷恶毒一并撕裂，今天的他不像是个侵占他人国土的德国军人，倒像是个跪到神像面前的懵懂孩童。

Erik一把把他拽上前舔舐着他已经被完全隐去的腺体部位，在触及冰凉和繁杂发丝时又痛惜般轻咬他的脖颈。娼妓任由Erik这样失控的表达不满，毕竟他内心仍然蕴藏他对敌国的怨恨和愤怒。

Erik在沉默良久后才转过头去嗅息让他为此冲动的正在消失殆尽的气息，而随着主人一瞥一笑里那原本失感的理智也逐渐恢复过来。可他将Omega捧起脸亲吻，唇舌厮磨间也无法消除他的失却冷落，而原本荡漾的暧昧也随羽毛轻抚散去。在许久在尝到彼此啃咬的腥甜血液后，他才真正感受着Omega强势的反抗和无声的拒绝。

近乎窒息的喘息间他终于停下来，并有些不可思议的望着这个仍堆积笑意的Omega。

“但愿我还能再见到你。”Erik终于放过了这个为拖延腺体愈合时间而对他施展欲擒故纵的娼妓，并在他得逞的笑容里企图隐藏自己失意的落魄。

“那得等我活着的时候，长官。”

 

 

娼妓无声的笑着，并在Erik妥协后的让步中渐渐踏着他职业性的身姿而离开这这间破败的屋子。他们甚至就这样没有一句交换名字的问候和关切，仅凭Alpha和Omega本能的驱使而让他们顺从理智逐渐被信息速所侵吞淹没，万幸的是，这个波兰人过于狡猾而固执，他没法做背叛自己良心的生意，更没法在这片无人为他施舍生存念想的荒土里倚在窗前朝那些男人致以微笑。

每个月都会死去的1500人里，大概也能在下水道或者臭水沟里找到他的浮尸。也许Erik能在几天之后仅仅靠这浅薄的吻痕而在死尸堆里寻找到他的痕迹，但愿他们的对话不会因为这张铁丝网而阻隔生与死的距离一样遥远。

毕竟他愚蠢的、放纵的抛下了军装之上的险恶，袒露出了人性脆弱而感性的悸动。

他竟然想要这个敌人活着，他竟然想要这个娼妓为他而活下去。

翌日铁丝网上又多了一抹亮丽的血色，Erik知悉那是那群女人被拖拽出去时所留下无力挣扎的证据。然而在这一点晨曦所照耀的昏黄日光里，他恍惚看到了那些被生生扯下的蓝羽毛正镶嵌于此，深深烙刻在代表死亡和沉默的铁丝网上。

耳畔也许传来一阵的是蓝鹟习的歌唱，但他希望不是。

TBC

急匆匆码了这么点，估计下一章会写多点（会开车吧这种题材不就是用来开车的吗？）


	2. Chapter 2

【中】仲夏梦之夜

 

Erik的日记停在了1942年6月模糊的一天，其后那早被抛掷一旁的瘠薄本子便沾染了雨水潮湿的味道。至于余留的字迹也随耐性消磨显得无力而潦草，其实他只不过为已经墨水耗尽的钢笔而徒留懒惰的借口。

自与那个Omega分别，已近两个月之久了。

随着炮火声愈演愈烈，其间荡漾的情愫也被刺耳和喧嚣的炮火所击的一地狼藉。仅以高墙之隔也让那些原本趾高气扬的军人不得不退缩下来，因为那些视死如归的犹太人才肯逃离肮脏的下水道，奄奄一息而想要挣脱罪恶的囚牢了。

而今天他倒想多要一支钢笔，即使那拙劣的画工也无法描摹出他此刻所见的风景。

 

 

马匹在疾步踏上去的时刻又被他恍然若失般勒住，脚下碎裂石块间流淌着浸透血液的水流。侧身背离他的裸尸早已腐烂发臭，浸泡已久的惨白皮肤像是涨破出缺口的皮袋，在已近凝和的黑黢黢血肉里翻涌出令人作呕的汁液。如果远望看去只瞥到那一丛海藻般的乌发，他们还能幻想某个油画里跳离出来的人物。然而仲夏闷热的气息萦绕在这具浮尸上并洒落了蜉蝣，充斥蚊虫的嘈杂里它们便轻敛死神踏足的痕迹。

在旁年轻的军人早已起身离开，而在Erik的诧异惊呼里有不时抬起眼睛看他的人。他们一同沉默而不解，为何在面对这些曾美丽的尸体面容时，却不同以往般从容沉默。所以人们知道，那是不久前被人遗弃的娼妓。只因为她哭声喊着誓死离开的话，在冒死踏过这一片水池时，又因身后寂夜里一声沉闷的枪声而蓦然坠落。

人们离开隔离区时像是躲离瘟疫一般迅速，仿佛这片随时都会倒下死尸的墓地都会让他们缠绕鬼魅的诅咒。他们害怕了，也同样过分敏感了。所以甚至那些倒在铁丝网前的尸体不再是气息奄奄的病患，而是镶嵌滚烫子弹的一声呜呼哀鸣罢了。这些人总喜欢作茧自缚，却又在极度疯狂下抽出他们自以为能躲避一切的枪械来结束这一切。渐渐地，军队里开始传言，那些卧轨自杀的娼妓拖着不眠的鬼魂寻到他们眼前了。

他借到钢笔了，是从一个刚刚死去的军人身上拿到的。

 

 

那间破败的贵族府邸的废墟无人顾及，只有不远的乌鸦会在裸露的鱼骨架上暂歇停息。Erik会在踏进隔离区时流连于此，偶尔会抽出那遭人遗弃的毛毯铺下小憩。他承认他在寻觅那一晚偶然遇见的娼妓所残留的信息素，也在幻念那双侵吞烈日的海洋。

周遭因为夏夜而传来窸窣声响，又因街旁摊落的尸体而弥漫着靡腐而沉闷的气息。紧贴在皮囊上的肋骨在野狗身上隐隐若现，在垂死的低吟中为路旁的冤魂哀叹一曲离歌。后来他收起泛起褶皱的日记本，又在隐约洒落星光的背影处寻着越来越急促的吠声探去，过分的军人意识让他警觉起来。

而现在他应该说，那个娼妓比上次见到的时候要瘦了许多。

 

 

白天见过的裸尸旁矗立的那个瘦削身影，即使在皎洁的月光下也过分孱弱。他也许是经受了许多颠簸痛苦，所以在Erik几步凑近的时刻也迟钝的无法察觉。Omega温顺的栗发在经历两个月流离时仍像当初那盛开的暮色一般，荡漾着月光里沉静而细腻的微光。然而颓疲的双眼已无法再像那晚一样明媚而闪耀，轻柔的羽毛只能像诸多亡国浪人一样深陷在世沼泥潭里腐败凋落。

Erik想，也许他在悼念自己的朋友，或者是那曾悉心照顾过的长辈。无论如何，对于这个娼妓对他来说都是值得自己冒死来探望的，毕竟都是彼此亡国的行尸走肉之间得以慰藉的人了。于是Erik不想打扰这一场简单而沉重的道别，脆弱的人向来都是无依无靠的，这时候无论谁来他都没法触及伤痛。

万幸的是，他能够遇到的是Erik Lehnsherr。

 

 

也许一句简单的问候不会为彼此牵扯点感情的流露，正如现在这样，两人选择沉默。

自始至终他都没说话，只是侧身拂过尸体后又迈着蹒跚的步子踩着碎石瓦砾走去。而这次Erik不想放过他，可也不想为这个波兰人造成什么困扰。于是他只能几步跟上，同时错开几步避免与他同行遭他察觉。

他受了伤，从破损的长袍下摆间隐隐裸现的小腿间正蜿蜒一条疤痕，在崩裂的血肉间凝固着凄冷的月色潋滟。也许Erik不应该多问他的伤痕如何得来，毕竟这样愚蠢透顶的答案都指向他是一个德国人上来。

 

 

那个娼妓躲藏的地方是个敞亮的楼台，充盈在里边的杂物大多是从各处荒地间搜集来的。等到他迈着迟钝的步伐踏进去时，狭长的楼道里到处都是大雨不久后的泥泞水坑和浸泡塌落的墙皮。影刻痕迹的火焰烧灼的墙角在月夜下像是涂抹的墨水汁液倾洒于此，在溢满破碎酒瓶的迷醉气息里翻滚着仲夏的闷湿和荒芜。

里边一个倚在窗边抽烟的女人正裸着上身，嘴唇上干裂的口红印记也因战争而不经擦洗。她扯着嘶哑的喉咙并抬起疲惫的眼皮注视来人，喊了一声模糊的“Charles”音节呼唤了他，但又在看见身后的Erik时又猛地退缩起来，瞪大的眼瞳倒映着散发着沉闷Alpha气息的Erik。

他叫Charles。

Charles这才注意到女人的惊恐，在他猛然回头注视时又发现那个军人原来一路都跟着他。于是他连忙走上前想要拉住他而先让女人逃开，却在抓住Erik衣服时被他攥住了自己枯竭冰凉的双手。

女人逃开了，剩下的只是惶恐的Charles和平静的Erik。

“Charles？”他试着叫了一声。

Charles听后撤离了他的桎梏，又在职业性的笑意里掩藏自己的惊慌失措。而Erik也没有他想象中的那样残暴的举起手枪，他的眼神让过分熟稔的Charles瞬间明白了他的来意。所以在确认Erik确实没有想要杀他的意思后，他顷刻间又变得恣意起来，于是只是在细微的谨慎离步中，向那个女人曾盘踞的破布毛毯里靠近。

Omega总是这样自大而愚蠢，Erik曾想过。

而现在他想说，这些只是想掩盖自己的痛苦的可怜人而已。

他捡起女人未抽完而丢弃的烟，在寻到一光亮处后便窝在那里撇过头去。这时破损的窗框前倒映着乌桕树凄冷冷的影子，在他唇齿间缭绕的烟雾里便将垂落的绿叶随风拂去一阵迷醉。乳烟笼罩的月色里他的双眼也渐渐荡漾悱恻的迷离，然而惯有的娼妓戏法只不过在渐渐掩去他过分焦躁而恐惧的样子。

那么此景便像是Erik曾望见的一曲《仲夏夜之梦》中魔汁滴落的时刻，毕竟蓝鹟习所本有的魔幻和魅惑也将那份神奇的药水挥洒在Erik所震颤的身上，从此沦陷于情欲里而无可救药的爱上这个积满风尘的月夜。他终究是撒旦所偏爱的炼狱情妖，所以在点燃烈火的时刻也能在睹见别人丑态时如同这般讪笑离去。

这份廉价的笑容总会为他招揽生意，Erik总会因为这个事实而懊恼。

 

 

于是他上前捧起Charles仍在沉湎的脸庞亲吻，在品尝苦涩烟草味道时又贪恋着刀尖滚落的毒药。Charles接受了他的亲吻问候，他们大概在无声的对话里交换着彼此对分别两个月之久的想念。

Charles抬起捻烟的手指点了点烟灰，在亲吻间隙拽出Erik脖颈前露出的铭牌时，就知悉了这个眷恋自己的德国人的名字。而未等他扯着残破的喉咙发出他一声问候，那个急不可耐的客人就已经把他从窗台上揽起摔落在布满灰尘的毛毯上。

“在这种时候，我想金钱对你已经没有意义了。”Erik掐过他闲在半空中点烟的手指，并在与他对视的双眼里凝望着面前渐渐熄灭的火星坠落在旁。

“甜酒和曲奇，我需要能填饱肚子的东西。”Charles很愉快这笔交易，他轻抚着Erik暗金色的短发，在他头顶又惘然望着料峭的树影滚落在他们彼此相拥的背影墙上。

“而你需要填饱我，Charles。”Erik向下拂去他破旧长袍下的白皙双腿，在轻松揽起繁杂衣物的遮挡后又对他仍美好的胴体而满足的发出叹息。

可怜人Erik，他知道Charles以为已经把他自己当成延缓死亡到来的泄欲工具。

此时乌桕树突然因为侵袭的夏风而掀起了一阵树叶清脆声响，自此便掩盖了他们低沉而露骨的情话。漆黑的断垣剪影将花影月下的交缠灵魂覆盖而去，在一阵萧瑟风声里将一片平静的绸面就此敲破。

 

 

覆盖在他腿间的伤痕让Erik不由得探下身去吮吻轻叹，这让本过分焦躁的Charles却倦怠的仰着脖颈只在烟雾缭绕的间隙轻嗅毛毯的腐败。他的双眼从不会为自己的工作而过分留意伏在他身上的客人，或是年老，或是稚嫩，但他们都同样狂热。

然而这个温柔的军人却像是虔诚的品尝自己爱意缠绵的恋人，在抱着Charles起身亲吻的时刻也任由Charles毛躁的解开繁冗的衣扣。Erik为他的鲁莽而轻笑出声，也许这是Charles所能做的一点对敌国怨恨的痛击手段。

Charles的唇舌比他想象的要甜美，在他娴熟而诱人的索求中而婉转呻吟。Erik摩挲着他光洁的大腿并向他因为情热而开始湿热的后穴，在扯出Charles有些颤动的缠紧自己腰腹时而满足的更加亲吻厮磨起来。

娼妓固然会取悦他，所以在他手指捅入的时刻连忙喘息着轻舔他浸有汗珠的脖颈。他现在像是紧紧缠绕在Erik身上的藤蔓一样，任由嫩绿的枝叶撩动他的信息素与他交缠，让本就闷热的空气变得更加燥热而狂烈。那么Erik一定归罪于这滴魔汁太过炽热，也太过旖旎。

他们甚至都没有过多的情趣来完成这场性爱，而Erik也只是粗喘着想要为Charles留点难得的好印象。所以在他俯下身为Charles扩张时，喷薄的信息素便时时安抚着为此有些胆怯的Charles。他此前所学的技巧也未能在他灵巧的戳弄时过分张扬，只能伸着手指为Erik而揉捏他的鼓胀。侵扰肌理的冷风在汗珠滚落的身躯间荡漾，缠绵媚骨的吟叫也随淫靡水渍声而阵阵泛起，而他泛有生理泪水的双眼也在此明亮的夜晚绽放。

然而不等Erik再继续深入，Charles便抬起身把他压倒在地，将他下半身仍完整无好的裤子解开。Erik颇为享受的看着他跪在自己蓬勃的阴茎面前而噙着笑容，那大概是脱离彼此交易完成之后的感情流露。也许这是Erik的一厢情愿而产生的错觉，所以在他俯下身为他含住自己时不由得吸气。

点缀的星光将他光裸匍匐的身躯照应着浮动的树影，他瘦的连盘延其上的骨头都很好勾勒出来。Charles掌握了主动而有些放纵，任凭Erik已经有些抑制不住的摁住他的湿漉漉的头发而喘息，他柔软而滚烫的舌头紧贴着炽热，甚至在轻摇舔弄时扯弄着呜咽的呻吟。Erik攀上的手臂将他的双腿弯曲，在感受着滚落的清液沾染在自己腿上时又余韵未尽的揉捏他的臀瓣。

他的硕大随着Charles的舔弄而愈加硬挺，甚至顶到深喉都让Charles有些吃力的开始吞咽。Erik便留情的将他抬起与他接吻，即使是在咸腥气味间的交缠中也没能阻挡Charles发出恳求的低吟。

“进来……”他轻微的喘息着，潮红的脸庞也在他吐出音节时显得尤为可爱。

所以不等Charles主动坐上去，Erik便贴着他的臀缝不带一点留情的狠狠刺了进去。瞬间嵌入的时刻让两人更为缭绕的信息素像是沦陷入发情期一样狂热。Charles在嘶哑的笑声里抬起疲惫的身躯开始在他的硬挺上急不可耐的操弄自己，唯一支撑他微弱力量的也只是伏在他身上的双臂。Erik感受着他缓慢而吃力的起身又狠狠坐下，在穴肉紧咬阴茎的时刻他又紧紧拽住他的臀瓣仔细钻研戳弄。

紧接着他的动作变得缓慢，在几不可闻的细微低吟里扬起白皙的脖颈吐着丝丝热气。Erik便猛地坐起身将他紧紧揽在怀里开始肆意的操弄，疯狂的律动和变换的体位让Charles惊呼着紧紧搂住与他交缠的身体，但又因身下越来越硕大的顶弄而扯出变调的呻吟。他在更加疯狂的操弄里有些不怀好意的夹紧穴肉，在此探索的肉棒便因为它的紧缩而战栗。

“你非常享受这个？”Erik低声问他，释放越来越多的信息素也像在旁审判罪孽的仆从。

“对你来说。”Charles又因为他的深入而沉下头去，并在厮磨间渴求一丝清凉的喘息。

Charles被他放倒下去，裸露的身躯也深陷在温暖的毛毯怀抱里。Erik低头吮吻着他红肿的唇瓣，然而身下疯狂的律动却有别于唇间的温情。Charles有些忘情的将摇摇欲坠的双腿攀上他的腰腹，泣声渴求着他的更加深入和扩大，窗间缝隙里也只能看见Charles随他摇摆的腰肢而更加紧贴被浊液浸染的躯干。

“如果你被发现，是不是就能在死刑场看到你了。”Charles睁着迷蒙的双眼，并抬着手指缠绕在Erik被汗液浸湿的发丝里。他这样的玩笑没能引起军人一点退缩或者犹豫，反倒是因为他的话而更加猛力操干起来。他用行动企图掩盖Charles这样不受拘束的不羁字句，但这也非常奏效。

“那我也会在临死前亲吻你。”

Erik啃咬着他胸前泛红的乳粒果实，并在他难以启齿的愈加呻吟里更加疯狂的顶弄。Alpha本能驱使他不再遵从理智悉心照顾这个娼妓，一想到在他之前还有无数人也曾热情的伏在这具美好的身体上他就有些愤慨。谁管他是波兰人还是德国人，他大概只想侵占的只有这个Charles而已。

Charles只是因为又一阵高潮而下意识的攥紧他胸前毛躁的乱发，起伏的胸脯前也因为Erik得到照顾而泛着水渍。Erik这时便支起身体一手开始揉捏他的臀瓣，在揉捏挤压软肉的时候又能看到自己紫红的硕大正猛烈的吞吐而狂喜。穴肉的深处不断翻涌着一波又一波清液，浸湿在硬挺而炽热的阴茎上。

Charles因为他的大开大合而不断泄露更加大声地淫叫，而在Erik有些不舍的亲吻中将那些美好悉数吞没。他当然不希望能有人能捕捉到这些盛景，更不希望让人听到Charles因他而呻吟。

强烈的控制欲在他没有寻找到裸露的腺体后又悻悻离去，Charles却为他这样沮丧的神情而哼笑出声。无论是谁，至少在有一方理智没有崩溃之前，他们不会遵循本能而做出毁灭自己的事情。所以在Erik在到达巅峰之刻他便任由精液喷射在Charles内壁里，而在一阵滚烫的烧灼感里Charles这才有些不满的蹬腿踹他，却还来更为猛烈的嵌入。

已经酥软的身躯没法再接受他再次猛烈的冲撞，他只能在渐渐苏醒的凉意轻抚着伏在他身上喘息的Erik，像是安抚发情的野兽一样带着残留的暖意。深夜的冷风又再次侵袭到因为情潮的褪去而紧缩交缠的身影前，斑驳的阴云也在此将唯一明晰的月光就此遮住。

 

 

 

 

“你这是要加钱的。”Charles无奈的仰躺下去，又接过Erik为他点燃的烟。

“那好吧，所以接下来我要加多少才能让你只为我工作。”Erik缓缓退出，他在一阵呛人的烟雾里小声咳嗽。而Charles仍然毫不知情的大张着酸麻的双腿任凭那些白浊滚落在破旧毛毯上，在月光照亮的地方便泛着点点糜烂的银光。坦白说Erik并不喜欢Charles这样无意见流露出的动作，仿佛时刻在彰显他是一个不享受性爱的金钱工作者。

“你嫉妒了吗。”他轻吐一口烟，轻咧嘴角。

“我找不到他们，也许他们早就被炸死了。不过这样看来，我倒有时间来标记你了。”Erik的调笑又牵动着Charles喑哑喉咙里一声低笑，而随着他轻微的颤动，小腹间的浊液也逐渐滚落下来。它为这尊放荡的神像揭下来白纱，只残留了些许凛冽的信息素。

他或许以为Erik只是一时兴起的冲动，毕竟他早就听过这样的话无数遍了。

然而Erik甚至还没Charles那样暴露在躁冷的空气里一样狼狈，尽管那身军装已经沾染了分不清是谁的污浊。

“今天你去看那女人的尸体干什么。”Erik不想因此沉默，索性只能倾身上前啄吻他。好在Charles已经疲惫得没有力气来推开他，他只是微张着嘴接受他的余韵厮磨。

Charles顿了顿，他掐灭了烟侧过头去结束了这场暧昧的亲吻。而余光里闪动的灰绿色光亮终究还是吸引着他回过头来坦诚这件事，他也不明白为何要对仅有一面之缘的Alpha有过多的纵容和留恋。

“她跑在我后面。”

 

 

残损的身躯颓然瘫倒在浸染液体的毛毯上，了无生机的眼睛无神的瞪着窗外的阴云。原本鲜亮的蓝色翅膀也随新生的逝去而褪去羽毛，裸露的温热皮肉也随血液干涸而冰凉。他发出的凄厉鸣叫惹人生怜，可是透彻的痛楚已经没法挽回昔日最初的悸动。

之后这战争来了，死亡也在他眼中变得尤为平淡。

也让他更为恐惧。 

 

 

Erik顿时间有些紧绷的身躯也随不知名的悲哀而窘迫起来，然而空气里缭绕砸他旁侧的Omega气息仿佛在安抚他不安的心灵。于是他有些忐忑的望向Charles，他双眼中浸润的水色也让那双蓝鹟习的翅膀变得格外靓丽。

那是悲痛而无奈的泪水。

“娼妓大多是被自己同类杀死的，只是因为我们是为你们服务而遭国人唾弃。”Charles无奈的吸了口气，并低沉下头。

“即使是亲眼目睹你们是被强迫的？”

“我为你没有站在自己立场而说话感到惊讶，长官。”

“叫我Erik，我还以为我们已经亲切到可以互换对方名字了。”Erik迟疑的摸了摸仍保留在自己腰侧的手枪，看来这个娼妓至少仁义的不会去抢夺他的武器而威胁他狈离开。

“在这种时候哪来的亲切呢，即使是面对同类，我也同样恐惧。”

 

 

Charles支起有些摇晃的身躯准备离开这里，然而立在他身旁的Erik却为他披上了军装外套。他太瘦了，所以军装套在他身上显得过分肥大，但至少可以遮住小腹间隐约的痕迹。Charles却为他的温情而有些迷茫，同时又自嘲般的摇了摇头。他知道他这样居无定所的时候也会随着战争而消磨殆尽，总有一天他也会死在臭水沟里而无人悲悯。那么这个敌国军人一时所产生的错意的爱也会因为他的尸体而恍然惊醒，这是一个娼妓而已。

“我可没想放你走。”然而上臂传来有些冰凉的钳制让他禁不住瑟缩，并在有些诧异地目光交汇中仔细咀嚼他话语的目的。

“我走不远了。”毕竟我也活不久，Charles这样想着。

“至少我会让你活着，Charles。”

“什么？”

“你要的甜酒和曲奇，在我的居所要多少有多少。只是我希望你不要再用这种悲观的态度来告诫别人这有多残酷了。”

“那只不过因为亡国的不是你。”Charles沉道。

“我欣赏你这一腔的爱国热情，但现在看来没人能读懂你的想法。”Erik仍不放开他。

“你是在可怜我？”

“我只是不想让你死，而且我没有因为你是波兰人多说什么，也没把这当接客生意的看待。”

“所以我应该感恩戴德，我亲爱的长官。”Charles挣开了他，但他却没有丝毫要逃开的意思。意外的，他想看这个军人因为被自己的话语而彻底浇醒的时刻，因为他看来已经过分厌倦战争而沉迷一时的错觉了。

这该死的Alpha本能让他屈服。

“我不是你的客人，战争已经没有这种物欲衡量的概念了。”

Erik突然将他拽了回来，并接受着Charles有些难堪的挣扎。Charles向来害怕这些，他从最开始年幼便聆听着那些男人会抚着他的头发说着会赎买他的许诺，然而这一切恳切的誓言也在他愈加糜烂的接客生涯里变成了金钱堆积的情话。他从开始的苦苦等待到现在的沉默冷笑，只是因为人们瘠薄而错觉的冲动爱意罢了。

他本不该接受这些承诺，更何况是来自一个敌国军人。

“你到底需要什么，Erik。”Charles想要服软，因为他感受到这个男人过于执著。

“我需要你。”

他捧起Charles的脸庞，在Charles等待唇吻触碰时却迎接着额头的冰凉。

月色如水，在彼此静默的夜风里翻涌起废墟里落叶的回响。

TBC

删删减减的PWP，果然手生了。


	3. Chapter 3

【下】1943

留下来，不然我陪你走。——《海角七号》

 

 

他被抓的时候华沙才刚刚经历了一场暴雨，炮弹炸毁的地面已经挤满了污浊而灰蒙的泥水。自1942年7月之后纳粹德军便开始源源不断将犹太区躲藏的人运往奥斯维辛或者特雷布林。黑暗而潮湿的夏日便顷刻间用鲜血和泪水冲刷了死城华沙，伴随着泥泞影刻的尸体便埋没在大雨后的焚尸炉里。

铁蒺藜的围墙仍在滴落着冰凉的雨水，其下积攒的水坑里是被污泥附着的死鸟。它瞪大的眼瞳却被腐臭的泥水淹没，血淋淋的翅膀也被车轮碾过呈现扭曲的死态。Charles就这样惊恐地被那些军人拖上了车，与他那些一同遭难的可怜人也只是躲在车厢漆黑的角落里瑟瑟发抖，眼中的绝望也不驱使身躯上前为他祈祷恸哭。

他被扔到那狭窄如拥挤的黑色牢笼里，而车前的军人手持枪械正在处决正惊恐逃跑的犹太人。他身后有已经撕裂衣服的女人抱着孩子哭泣，也有瘦弱的老妪拖着手臂阻挡那些喊声进入耳朵。Charles瘫倒在车厢里，静静听着冰凉的闷湿车板上传来发动机轰隆震响，混有污浊的脸庞正接受着滚烫的血红液体的轻抚。

恐惧感伴随着晨曦迟钝的倦乏随之侵袭上来，他挣扎着站起身眼看着阻挡生路的挡板被铁链清脆的声响束缚。然而他只能无力的支撑起身颤抖的呼喊，嘶哑的喉咙扯出哭泣的音腔，却也只能在无尽的死亡煎熬里品尝血腥的痛苦。

他被枪托狠狠地击中了脑袋，伴随着胃部一阵翻涌的恶心感，Charles僵直的身躯狠狠地摔在了车厢里。而押送火车站的车也徐徐开动，车子身后迟来的嘶吼身影却再也没法拦下那辆通往地狱的摆渡车。

屠杀后的清晨传来男人撕心裂肺的痛哭，紧接着是不远处隔离区里充斥耳间的枪鸣。

 

 

Charles被Erik藏到了自己的临时居所，那是远离犹太人隔离区的荒地。军队中圈养娼妓的事情常有，毕竟非常时期人们也更愿意在不能反抗的弱势上找乐趣。所以本国的托不来，人们就会去犹太区强掳。反抗的枪杀，不反抗的也只是活活被折磨而死。所以他们会对一向冷漠而不屑于这件事的Erik嗤笑，更会对Charles发出轻浮的口哨。共享一个娼妓早在军队里成为家常便饭，而那些长官也只是充耳不闻。

但Erik却对他们嗤之以鼻，只是像他当初许诺的那样给他尽享有的，然而Charles却认作是他一时的讨好和哄骗。只是他当然理应接受，更何况对他这样一个性工作者来说是个绝佳的交易。

但这一切都在Charles看到那个水池里的裸尸都黯然失色。

夏季愈发湿冷的暴雨便将废墟冲刷殆尽，而原本窗外还坚韧的紫藤萝这时也随狂风吞噬凋落。荒景里的华沙总会在灰蒙蒙的阴云里贯彻一阵耀眼的火光，而伴随着轰炸机的哀鸣，那阵火光也在爆炸声里永不熄灭。Charles常倚在窗前失神的望着这些惨剧每日上演，而自己也只能蜗居在暂且的避难所里以烟火聊以慰藉。

他该庆幸，至少他遇到了一个肯贪恋他身体而不忍他死亡的敌人。

昨天Erik因为任务再次离开，Charles常在幻想他是否也沦为了攻破自己国家的队伍一员，之后又会带着歉意的眼神安抚他的落魄。想到这里，他也只是任由烟雾在鼻息间喷薄，而后垂下眼睛发出自嘲的笑容。想到Erik这样演戏比自己还累，索性也就懒得与他做每天的争吵。

既然是性把他们牵扯到一起，也应该让性把他们彼此消耗到结束。

 

 

床上的Erik因为暴雨的惊雷声而惺忪睁开双眼，又瞥见了Charles正赤裸着窝坐在窗边抽烟。Erik怀疑他也许是染上了烟瘾，所以会在暗自惆怅时一根接着一根。但Erik很喜欢他捻着烟将双眼放空于外景的时候，即使是湿冷的雨水会不断透过窗户缝隙而滴落在他憔悴惨白的脸上，但沉浸于烟草缭绕的娼妓向来会展现他的风情。他对于如何慵懒的享受性爱，又会如何颓然的沉醉钱欲都是个老练的猎手。

他的头发因为清洗过后还湿漉漉的贴在那可爱的脑袋上面，被Erik曾经爱抚的双腿也布满了不久前的爱痕。这时细细簌簌的雨声也伴随着远处渺远的炮火声滚入耳畔，窗台下驶过的军车嘈杂又引得Charles抬起疲倦的身躯望去。

“过来。”Erik在他身后叫他，并示意他扔掉手里的烟。

Charles果然是有些发冷的迅速走了过来，在Erik张开的温暖被窝里俯下身接受Erik的索吻。他在品尝到冰凉而苦涩的味道时有些蹙眉，但也非常温柔的接受着那具湿冷的瘦弱身体向自己靠近。

但很快Charles像是掐着金钱数额一样果断闪开，并支撑其胳膊拖着自己乱糟糟的头发端详Erik。他欣赏这个军人出众的面貌，虽然之前给他留下了过于残酷而冷硬的第一印象，好在他不经意的温情也能够让Charles允许靠近。

“大概上帝把蓝宝石镶在你眼里了。”Erik轻抚着他的湿发，并接受着他有些敌意的审视目光。Charles在听到他的赞许后在喉咙里发出一阵笑意的咕噜声，然后像只猫一样背过身去倒在床上。Erik现在只能望着他白皙瘦小的裸背再发出许多赞许了，但他没法在美景之前有任何心情将这些记录下来。

日记其实在遇到Charles之后就开断断续续的不再认真写了，尤其是这几天他们的过度“忙碌”又索性停了笔。

他听到了对方轻微的沉睡鼻息，在起伏的腰背间荡漾着他疲惫的神情。Erik凑上前亲吻他凸显的蝴蝶骨，并在触及冰凉的战栗时为他梳理糟乱的头发。Charles发出低沉的哼声，紧闭的睫毛也随朦胧的睡意而轻微眨动。

他凑到Charles脖颈前轻嗅着逐渐散发的Omega气息，并在舒服的呼噜声里轻微的舔舐。

“Erik。”

“嗯？”

Charles转过头来躲开了他的亲吻，并抬起手臂捂住了自己的脖颈。Erik只好无奈的发出轻笑，并随即起身准备穿上他早已消磨许久衣服。

现在换到Charles终于肯舒服的霸占这张床了，他抬着湛蓝的眼睛注视着Erik穿上衣服，像是观摩艺术品一样缓慢而暧昧。

如他们所愿，Charles快到发情期了。

 

 

Erik这几天住到了军队里，他身上一直残留的清甜Omega信息素让在旁的人发出不怀好意的笑容。前几天为他处理过伤口的军医Hank，也曾不住一次皱着鼻子让他注意自己不规律的作息，而这竟换来常年阴冷的Erik一个出神的笑容。

“告诉我，他喜欢你的纹身吗？”Hank终于肯抛下他的医药箱而来探索那个Charles的消息，他甚至觉得军队里这了无生机的气息也因为Erik的鲁莽而鲜活起来。

“他喜欢我的伤。”Erik想到了Charles也曾扯着哭腔躲在他怀抱里抚摸那些疤痕。

“抑制剂我帮你给他了，其实他也没有我想象的那么仇敌。”

“你时刻照顾他就对了。”这时Erik听着Shaw的判词又连忙离开，而Hank听着又是一阵冗长而烦躁的长途远征后，他也只能摩挲着私藏的药物单而轻嘶口气。

“这当然是我作为医生的职责！”Hank朝着他的背影喊了声，又得到Erik抬手赞许。

“你跟着他们去就行。”Shaw一边说着，一边端详着正坐在那里略显焦灼的Hank。他的眼神锁在Hank手上那模糊不清的药单上，又在听到Erik几声疑问后回神致以笑意。

窝藏敌人，到底是种国家不可饶恕的罪孽。

 

 

他仰躺在那张破旧的沙发上，看着一堆崭新的抑制剂旁被翻动许多次的纸条。其实Erik已经离开一个星期了，Charles也明白了那张字条上也不过几个嘱咐的字句和将离别的话语。Erik对他总是这样啰嗦，然而经常看望他的Hank却告知Erik有多么恐怖。

Hank是个Beta，所以他根本闻不到这间房子里正因为缓缓涌起的发清热而让人窒息。但光从Charles瘫软的身态和潮红的脸庞看来，他并不好受。拿Charles的话来说，他既讨厌又喜欢发情期。至少这段时间他可以不用工作还能拿到钱，但过多的抑制剂短暂的副作用又让他深觉像在沙漠里饮下岩浆一样痛苦。

而这仅仅是第二天，Hank也告诫他今天已经过量了。

Charles只能任由Hank拖着滚烫的身体泡在冰凉的浴缸里，静静等待着副作用的时效过去。虽然他们都知道如果长此以往下去也只会徒增病痛的又一层折磨，但战争时期这样稀缺的资源已经容不得他们浪费了。

“我先回去了，窗户什么我都帮你关好了。千万别让你的信息素暴露出去，不然遭殃的不止是我们。”

“我明白。”Charles喘着厚重的鼻息，企图在仅有的理智中回答他。

 

 

他眼前全都是Erik，然而仅凭自慰也没法阻挡他的发情热愈加膨胀。之前在妓院他至少有足够的消遣时间，而非现在这样窝藏在逼仄的居所里挣扎。这间屋子里全是Alpha的味道，Charles也只能瘫倒在床上低声咒骂着Erik这个狡猾的野兽。现在混沌的头脑像是高烧一样焦灼难耐，后穴里浸润的液体也随着性欲高涨而滚落在双腿间。然而他没法找到能解决他一时发情的工具，只能忍受着不断高涨的情热里低声呻吟。

他抚摸着自己的阴茎，幻想着Erik像以往一样伏在他身上狂热的操弄。高亢的呻吟随着他羞耻的意识破碎而明晰，这间屋里喷薄昂扬的信息素没能阻挡他手下的快速动作。发颤的身躯轻蹭着满是褶皱的床单，并将那些淫靡的液体悉数留下，远处的炮火声也没能将他在情欲的巅峰拽落下来。

现在哪一个Alpha冲进来，他都能忘情而恳切的接受那人的阴茎把自己狠狠贯穿，而且很有可能渴求他的标记。所以这种Omega本能又让他过分羞耻，但现在已经没有理智可言了。

高潮过后他只能徒留一点清醒的喘息，因为他知道再过不久他又会陷入又一次情热的侵袭。

 

 

换下的长袍此刻也随着他疲惫的身躯一同倒在灌有冷水的浴缸里，氤氲水汽的眼睛只是垂下注视着浮动的睡眠随他喘息而颤动。

他竟然在想Erik，而且自始至终都靠这个客人来取悦自己。

站起身时带落的水花又让他冰凉的身躯发出一阵颤抖，撕裂的窗户间投过的缝隙阳光也倾洒在他迷蒙不堪的双眼前。他又想起了那张纸条上Erik那些唠叨的话语，也记得自己在看到那些老套的嘱咐时无声发出的笑容，还被Hank嘲笑像个老太婆一样喜欢责骂。

地板上拖着湿冷的水滴，Charles已经不打算像往常一样坐在窗台上痴等了。毕竟任何人给娼妓的誓言都非爱人那样如此可靠，更何况是危机四伏的战场，但他不希望听到的是Erik死亡的消息。他没有在乎Erik是个德国人，毕竟他也没有因为自己的国籍而与Charles针锋相对。

Erik爱他，没有因为国家而去恨他。Charles竟然想到了这个，于是抬头听着街道里传来汽车轰鸣的声响。

 

 

窗前突然惊飞的鸽子划破了晨光熹微里刺眼的光芒，而在窗前凋败的紫藤萝枝叶里又萌生出浅紫色的葱茏。他听着废墟街道里传来陌生德语的喧嚣，细腻的微光也映刻在他疲乏的双眼前让他无法直视。他不知道迎来了什么，只听着狭窄而破旧的楼道里不再传来墙皮脱落的碎裂，之前的炮声也消失殆尽，换来长久静谧的和谐。随后那一阵踏足台阶的急促脚步声步步逼近，在失却长久的无人拜访里打破了孤寂的纷扰。

蔚蓝的蓝鹟习也在顷刻睁开了沉寂的眼瞳。

他迎面接到了充满风尘气息的硝石粉味，浸满凝固血液和尘土的身躯将他拥入了温暖的怀抱。远处的万籁俱静里被鸽子的展翅而泛起沙沙声响的涟漪，羽毛挥洒的阳光也温和的打在他们相拥的身影上。Charles怯懦而颤抖的迎接着迟来的暖意，然而禁锢他的双手却将他深埋自己滚烫的胸膛前，并发出沉默许久的泣声。

“我害怕我回不来了。”

回答他的声音牵扯着震颤的抖音，并在Charles的缄默里与他接吻。Charles这时才后知后觉的紧紧揽住他，并主动加深了这个吻。往日疲倦于感情的娼妓品尝到了这个看似坚强的军人的热泪，在彼此唇舌交缠的空隙感受着酸涩和苦楚，这对任何一个深陷爱情的恋人来说都是种折磨。

“那样你就没法标记我了，Erik。”

Charles扯着嘶哑的笑容，并在他诧异的神情里轻吻他的脸庞。

“我发情了，这都怪你。”Charles低沉下头，他喑哑而软软的声音埋在他的胸膛里。而Erik注意到桌子上那些空掉的抑制剂和床上一片狼藉都已经昭示他忍耐已久，仿佛没什么好的办法能让他安稳度过这段痛苦的时期——即使是自己主动逃离之后。

 

 

Erik抱着他去浴室准备清洗之前衣服上的污渍，然而深陷于发情热的Charles却在Erik放好热水时又不由自主的紧贴上来。Erik安抚着他等待Hank取来抑制剂的话，因此激怒的Charles却开始缠在他身上不让他推门离开。

“抑制剂这种东西在哪里都稀缺，如果你一味的去冒险估计就要暴露你这个愚蠢的德国人了。”Charles粗喘着开始斥骂Erik，并在亲吻的时刻开始撕扯Erik的军装衣扣。

直到他们两个情难自制的开始紧贴着冰凉的墙壁而吮吻厮磨时，浴池里倾洒的水流也无人顾及而开始侵蚀他们的双脚。Erik摩挲着并掀起Charles的衣服开始啃咬他的乳粒，裸露的白皙胸膛也因为Erik的亲吻而难耐的起伏。Omega本能驱使他扭动着腰肢紧贴着Erik鼓胀的裆部，并在Erik的紧压侵占下发出阵阵呻吟。

发情期的狂热让他的后穴早已湿透，水流的倾洒也让他的衣袍下摆同他黑亮的长靴一同混杂在一起。Charles被Erik抬起腿夹紧了他跃跃欲试的腰杆，在悉数亲吻落在敏感的脖颈时又一阵轻颤着轻蹭自己的阴茎企图解放。

“你……你快点、哈……啊。”

Charles扬起脖颈接受着Erik一如既往占有欲般的啃咬，Alpha便在爱人的驱使下连忙拽开繁杂的裤子仅仅掏出硬挺便开始轻蹭他的穴口。湿热的穴肉在接受滚烫的接触时便急不可耐的吮咬上来，而在Charles更加张开大腿大声哭喊着他进来时，Erik这才低吼着贯穿而入。

高烫的穴肉褶皱让Erik感叹它一如既往的紧致，而在本就顺滑的穴道里他也如愿能够开始他的大开大合的操干。被顶撞在冰凉墙壁上的Charles也随着他的起伏动作而不时将脊背紧贴在冰凉的触感上，身下直逼敏感点的猛烈抽插更是让他如深陷地狱烈火一般焦灼。

“我都不知道，你自己一个人会在干什么。”

“啊……哈，别，别顶那里……啊……”

Erik早已经熟悉了他的敏感位置，也喜欢他在被戳弄钻研的时刻说些违心但更加坦诚的话语。于是他在身下疯狂操弄的时候将他大张的双腿更加紧实的盘在自己腰上，更加开阔的穴道便随着他的敞开而迎接肉棒的更加深入顶弄。Charles喘着破碎的呻吟感受着Erik安抚自己的阴茎在两人紧贴的腹间喷射出来，随着一声羞耻而高亢的呻吟Erik也将亲吻盘上将那些字句吞没。

“抱紧我，Charles。”

“什么……啊……别，你个混蛋……”

Erik终于注意到了流水的侵袭，于是他在亲吻安抚好Charles后关闭了开关。又在猛地抱起Charles准备走向他们的大床，Charles很难想象那一段路程Erik究竟如何顶弄着他将他摔在那里的。只知道自己的穴肉在短暂的与Erik分离后又不舍地收缩眷恋。Charles跪趴在床上急促的喘息着，紧接着又迎来再次被充实的阴茎刺入，这次没有任何前戏的厮磨和探索，他在早就顺滑的甬道里找好了熟悉的位置跪在床上顶了进去，猛烈的动作让Charles不由得颤抖着再次射了出来。

“啊……不行，太、太深了……”

“但你喜欢这个，Charles……你，你喜欢这个。”

Erik爬到他身上亲吻他为此酥麻的脊背，并在更加疯狂的顶弄里寻找宫颈口的入口。Charles虚弱地呻吟着接受他狂野的抽插，并在侵袭而来的腺体啃咬的痛苦瞬间尖叫出声。他企图想要支撑起身体，但又被Erik拽着脚踝再次定的全身瘫软下去。

Erik狠狠地顶在宫颈口将精液射了进去，在Charles近乎疲惫的呜咽里等待成结的逐渐消退。Charles发出嘶哑的笑声，并在他变换体位的过程中与Erik难耐的享受高潮后的亲吻。他们知道这也只是一场持久战的短暂休憩，以后还要承受更为长久的发情期宣泄。

 

 

Charles被他撞在柜子前疯狂地抽插着，他无力的双手在承受着Erik的顶弄时只能疲惫的紧紧跩在上面防止自己滑落在地上。他支起腿缠在Erik身上迎接他的猛力操干，红肿的嘴唇仍在接受他的吮吻。他们不知道已经射了多少次，至少现在他们还不会因Charles的发情期又过分停留。

“我爱你，Erik。”

“什、什么……”Erik抬起眼睛看他，身下的动作也逐渐放慢。

“我说我爱你，Erik。”Charles捧着他的脸又重复了一遍，在迎接Erik的亲吻厮磨里发出低沉的笑声。

阳光沉浸在他们彼此胶着的身影里，滚烫的清液也因短暂的沉默而悉数滚落。

 

 

他们在发情期结束的第一天拥吻问候，仿佛窗外的硝烟战火与他们的生活隔离了太久。Alpha一次又一次嗅息着这个被自己标记Omega所散发的味道而欣喜，而他们在享受难得的独处时光时，企图忘却战争给他们带来的伤痛。

“希望你不会离开我，Erik。”Charles轻抚着他的头发，并接受着他的亲吻回应。

Hank曾来看过他们，却在一周后消失的无影无踪。

深情即是一场悲剧。

如果他们早该想到那些药单会被Shaw察觉的话，Charles也许就不会被送去奥斯维辛。

 

 

“Charles！Charles！不！不该这样……不！”

他追在那架疾驰的车辆后面，Shaw剥夺了他的军职和枪械，只残留他的性命让他滚回德国。周围的士兵都知悉这个他们曾经敬仰的长官，所以在沉默无言中低头。他们从未见过Erik Lehnsherr这样疯狂这样哭泣过，仿佛他一进军队就成为了Shaw眼中那样虔诚于战争冷血的刽子手，几乎所有人都会为他这样痴情一个娼妓而发笑。

Hank被处决的干净利落，他仍穿着那身军装倒在了雨后的臭水沟里。军队里有个女人发出了惊恐的尖叫声，并在随之而来的哭泣声中猛扑过去。Erik当时在场，同时也听到了那辆车正缓缓靠近自己的住所。

这时候他该记下来，1943年4月19日这个黑暗的白天，就算是雨水也没能洗清罪孽的白天。

 

他跪倒在水池里闷头哭泣着，泥泞有些沾湿在他原本整洁的衣服上。他眼前延伸前行的车轮印迹洒落了犹太人的无奈和绝望泪水，伴随着鲜血一同凝固在这条漫长的地狱通路上。道路两旁充斥着雨水浸透的潮湿，在腐烂堆积尸体的旁边沉静的野花也飘荡而去。

 

 

忽然冷风剐蹭着伤口带来苏醒的凉意，废墟间传来嘈杂的呼喊。

身后传来阵阵枪响，隔离区冲出来的人朝那些军人嘶吼着跑了过来。军人们根本不明白为何那些犹太人是如何冒死冲过来的，只知道那天的铁丝网被他们撞破，那些从牢狱里冲破束缚的灵魂也如解脱般飞出。

Erik惊魂未定的站起身踉跄逃开，他亲眼看着这场胜负已定的反抗因为这场暴雨而轰轰烈烈的掀起。撕裂的铁丝网里冲出来的人大多衣着简陋，手上的手枪也许只是德军抛弃的垃圾。然而这一天让历史铭记的死亡战争却震颤着他早已绝望的心灵，在惊叹犹太人的抵死反抗时又躲在阁楼里捂脸哭泣。

华沙城硝烟弥漫了几天，而在5月8日，德军夺取犹太人战斗组织总部的地堡。里面的战士为了避免被俘而自杀或互杀，屠杀几乎在两方间持续了好几天，最终在一片枪声落地后归于沉静。

一个月内，德军死伤几百人，约1.3万华沙犹太人牺牲，自此，隔离区便不复存在。

不屈的灵魂不会因肉身死亡而就此软弱，英雄也固然永垂不朽。

 

 

与他同行回国的女人抱着一张照片痛哭着，在旁的人也因沉浸在分离的氛围里而嘶哑啜泣。Erik抬眼望着这片荒凉的废墟，黄昏耀眼的日光里将那些溅有鲜血的墙壁映射出碎裂的光芒。他们驶出的区域随着离首都的距离越远而越狼狈不堪，黑烟和枪声充斥的晦涩战场上到处是哭泣声和军人的嘶吼声。

这时略过眼前的一趟铁轨上行驶的火车掩盖了侵吞烈日的云群，在天边迷蒙折射的色彩里铺洒着狂乱油画的悲苦。浮动的车厢随着火红的金光而映射着漆黑的剪影，在轰隆驶过沉重铁轨上发出争鸣的泣音。

“Charles，我得告诉你一件事。”

那天Hank与Charles等着厨房里正忙活的Erik探出头来，困倦的躺在沙发上的Charles又抬起眼睛注视着Hank，他们之间温暖的阳光也随着蓝鹟习欢快的歌唱而温和起来。于是Hank便在两人期许的眼神里发出一声满足的惊叹声。

“你怀孕了。”

 

 

火车发出刺耳的鸣声，车辆也在与他分离的两条道路上渐渐远离了轨道的视野。他眼前浮动的野花随着车辆驶过而席卷而去，浮散在空中像是为这踏去地狱奥斯维辛的火车祈祷。

1947年8月的一天，已经退役并开始安稳工作的Erik收到了一封来自波兰的信。

那时候咖啡馆停业了，所以他只能站在路灯下借着昏黄的灯光拆开这封信。他从未想象过那样经受地狱的人们会对他这样的战犯给予他的评价该有多恶毒，所以他从不会去触及这些让他再次痛苦的伤疤。

是一张照片，后面写了英文填写清晰地址。他颤抖的转过照片，却在照片上那个已经修复的府邸前看到了一个小女孩。她站在修葺一新的台阶上，墙上的紫阳花像片簇拥的海洋在她身旁绽放。而她的笑容也如这些花瓣一样可爱，棕色的栗发也乖顺的紧贴在她布有伤疤的肩膀上。

“她叫Nina。”上面写着。

他泣不成声。

【END】

后记：

人们便总是这样心存着希望活着，也在这样悲苦的年代活着。

Erik现在十分相信这句话，所以他在收到信后就即刻去查了信上所说的地址。他知道因为战后两个国家的关系仍是僵着，好在他的努力和真诚也能够得到回报。所以在1953年他终于能够踏上前往波兰的飞机。

1942年他24岁，1953年他35岁。所幸他还没等到那么老的时候再去波兰，至少在机场能够迎接他的目光中也不乏温情。

他知道他们会来拥抱他。

在这样漫长的等待里，好在Charles和Nina能够接纳他迟来的怀抱。

 

 

[1943年4月19日爆发犹太人大起义]

[1945年1月17日，苏军解放奥斯维辛集中营]

[1970年联邦德国和波兰签订条约，两国关系正常化]

一开始想写1970年，感觉年代太久远太虐就放弃了。下次更新估计是国庆了


End file.
